yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5
"Aspiring Apprentice!? A Strange Fanboy, "Sora Shiun'in"" (弟子入り志願！？ おかしなおっかけ「紫雲院素良」 Deshi'iri Shigan!? Okashi na Okkake "Shiun'in Sora"), known as "Toying Around: Part 1" in the Dub version, is the fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis "I wish to be your apprentice!" The strange fanboy, Sora Shiun'in suddenly appears. This mysterious young boy, Sora, keeps following Yūya around. Enchanted with Yūya's "Entertainment Duels", Sora asks to become Yūya's apprentice. Yuzu finds him adorable and even her dad, Shūzō Hīragi, falls for the little cutie pie! Finally giving into Sora's persistence, Yūya fights him in a Duel. But will Yūya be able to show the difference between their strengths in an Action Duel!? Summary dreams that he is the Dueling Champion.]] In a Duel Arena, Yūya Sakaki places "Timegazer Magician" in the left Pendulum Zone and "Stargazer Magician" in the right Pendulum Zone. He Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" in Attack Position. The crowd cheers as "Odd-Eyes" appears. Yūya commands "Odd-Eyes" to lay waste to all it sees and declares an attack on the opponent's "Tyrant Dragon" with "Strike Burst of Spirals". As the attack destroys "Tyrant Dragon", the crowd cheers for Yūya. Futoshi exclaims that Yūya did it, while Ayu says Yūya is now the Dueling Champion. Yūya holds up the trophy, celebrating his victory. Yuzu, Shūzō, Yōko and Gongenzaka are present in the audience as well. Yuzu and Tatsuya congratulate Yūya for winning, while Gongenzaka breaks down into tears. As Yūya looks into the trophy, he thanks his father for getting him this far and for bringing smiles to people's faces. From afar, Yūshō watches his son celebrate. Yūya looks up at Yūshō and a tear rolls down his cheek. A voice yells, "As expected from my teacher!", as Sora Shiun'in runs to Yūya and embraces him. Yūya asks what Sora is doing here and Sora says Yūya is amazing. He begs Yūya to be his teacher. Flustered, Yūya falls off a rocky planet and into a dark void. falls out of his bed.]] However, these events turn out to be a dream as Yūya falls out of his bed. He gets up and takes his pendant. He thinks being the Champion is a dream, but Pendulum Summoning isn't a dream. He really did it; after all, he defeated Strong Ishijima using that tactic. Yūya resolves to bring smiles to more and more people with his Dueling, just like Yūshō. As Yūya leaves his bedroom, he wonders what's the deal with Sora. He took out Shingo and his goons the other day and asked to be his apprentice right after. Barking is heard and Yūya turns to find En and Core, his pet dog and cat, respectively. He greets them and picks up En. He remarks on how much En had grown. Back then, when Yōko took En in, he was small enough to fit in Yūya's hand. En barks happily. Yūya greets Core with a good morning as well. Downstairs, Yōko calls Yūya for breakfast as Yūya slides down a pole. He asks his mother if she picked up another stray before finding out that Sora is sitting on the dining table. eats breakfast in Yūya's house.]] He greets Yūya by calling him "teacher", causing Yūya to fall flat on his face. Angry at Sora's presence, Yūya asks Sora why he is here. Yōko says she saw Sora wandering around the house and couldn't help but give him breakfast. She gives a plate of pancakes to Yūya. Yūya tells Yōko not to just pick up people like that and Yōko asks if Sora is Yūya's apprentice. Yūya slams his fist on the table, responding with a harsh "No!" He mellows out and admits that Sora can't just say things like that around the house. Sora says this isn't a big deal, as Yōko's pancakes are delicious. He accidentally calls Yōko Yūya's sister rather than his mother, much to Yōko's surprise. Sora apologizes to Yōko because she looked young and beautiful enough to be a sister. As the word "sister" echoes in her mind, Yōko gladly forgives Sora and calls him an honest child for complimenting her youth and beauty. She allows Sora to have more pancakes as she takes Yūya's plate of pancakes and gives it to Sora. Yūya protests that this is his food, but Sora thanks Yōko for it. As Yūya is frustrated at the current situation, Sora asks what other flavors of syrup are around. insists on being Yūya's apprentice.]] As Yūya and Yuzu walk to school, Yuzu asks Yūya if Sora really is at Yūya's house. Yūya confirms it, but admits that he doesn't know how Sora tracked him all the way home. Sora yells "Teacher!" elsewhere and Yūya continues that Sora had been calling him that. He turns around to find Sora right behind him and Yuzu. Irritated, he asks how Sora got here and why he is following him. Sora responds that he is Yūya's apprentice. Anywhere Yūya goes, he follows. Yūya reminds Sora that he doesn't recall making him his apprentice at all, but Sora insists he be Yūya's apprentice. He was fascinated by Yūya's Duels and expressed interest in Pendulum Summoning. Sora wants to do Pendulum Summoning on his own, but Yūya tells him that he needs Pendulum Monsters first. Sora begs Yūya to show him again. He turns to Yuzu and asks her to tell Yūya to show the Pendulum Summon. Yuzu asks why, and Sora replies that Yūya will do it because his girlfriend asked him to. Yuzu blushes and repeats, "girlfriend?" Sora asks if he got that wrong, and Yūya and Yuzu reply with a simultaneous "Yes!". Yūya points at a still-blushing Yuzu and questions why he would be with a strong, crude girl like her. Upon hearing this, Yuzu whacks Yūya with her paper fan. She storms off and angrily mutters why Yūya had to say it that way. Sora asks if Yūya is alright, concerned. cheering Yūya during a soccer game.]] At Maiami Second Junior High School, Yūya holds his "Magician" cards while a textbook is in front of him. He muses that if anyone has Pendulum Monsters, they can perform Pendulum Summons. Back then, Shingo used them to Pendulum Summon his own monsters under the Leo Corporation's President's instructions. From outside the classroom, Sora spies on Yūya with a pair of binoculars. He mutters that Yūya is making a serious face and wonders what's wrong with him. Throughout the rest of the day, Sora appears to Yūya cheering him on during a soccer game, from behind a bush during lunch time, underneath his desk during another class, and even in an adjacent stall the boy's bathroom. This causes Yūya to scream in frustration. After school, Yuzu asks Yūya how long he will keep down like that. Before Yūya can answer, Yuzu encourages him not to bring that attitude to You Show Duel School. Things are rough enough for them there as they are right now. She also reminds Yūya that being a fun and bright entertainer is his motto. Yūya admits that Yuzu is right and returns to his normal, cheerful attitude. He states he is switching gears and going into overdrive, pleasing Yuzu. , Tatsuya and Futoshi are touched by Sora.]] At You Show, Yūya introduces himself with a "Ladies and Gentlemen!", but stops short when he sees Sora seated next to Futoshi and Ayu. Yūya is shocked that Sora is here as well. Futoshi says Yūya is late, while Ayu says he kept his apprentice waiting. Shūzō pulls Yūya aside and asks if Sora is enrolling into You Show. Yūya pushes him aside and insists that Sora isn't his apprentice. Sora challenges Yūya to a Duel so that he can see the Pendulum Summon. He remarks on how cool the Summon is and that he is looking forward to it. Yūya asks why he should Duel Sora, causing him to tear up. Ayu asks Yūya if he feels sorry for Sora, while Futoshi says Yūya should just Duel Sora. Even Shūzō and Yuzu are touched by Sora, as the latter says Yūya Dueling Sora just this once is fine. Shūzō scolds Yūya because he does not remember training him to be a Duelist who runs away from a challenge. Sora insists on Dueling Yūya, with wide eyes. Yūya does not fall for Sora's expression and refuses the challenge. Sora appears disappointed and Yūya finally gives in. Sora is excited, but Yūya puts in a condition: if he wins, Sora will stop following him around and call him "teacher". He agrees and states the opposite condition: if he wins, he will continue following Yūya around and call him "teacher". Yūya asks, "What?" in bewilderment. In You Show's Dueling arena, Sora jumps up and down, saying this will be exciting. Shūzō announces the start of the Duel and activates the Action Field Magic Card, "Wild West Duel Town". The Solid Vision machine transforms the arena into a Wild West setting. Sora looks around the activated Field Magic and calls it boring, saying he dislikes boring things. Shūzō is surprised and Sora asks if he has any interesting Field Magic to use. vs. Yūya.]] To please Sora, Shūzō changes the Action Field Magic into "Sweets Island". The Wild West disappears and is replaced by an island with structures made out of candy and desserts. Sora is finally satisfied as he looks around happily. He thanks Shūzō for the Field Magic and Shūzō calls him adorable, much to Yūya's disappointment. Yūya gets his act together and both players activate their Duel Disks. Yuzu, Tatsuya, Futoshi, and Ayu recite the Action Duel chant, while Yūya and Sora finish yell "Action Duel!" as Action Cards are scattered throughout the field. Yūya goes first and Normal Summons "Entermate Discover Hippo". Knowing that the first player cannot attack, he ends his turn as he starts riding on "Discover Hippo". Sora goes next and draws "Toypot". He subsequently activates it; once per turn, he can discard a card to draw a card and reveal it; Sora discards "Fusion Recovery". As he does so, a gold coin appears and inserts itself into "Toypot". and Ayu find "Furnimal Bear" and "Furnimal Lio" cute.]] He continues that if the card is a Level 4 or lower monster, it is Special Summoned. Otherwise, it is discarded. Sora draws "Furnimal Bear". "Toypot" raises its arm and a prize rolls down from it. The prize pops open, as Sora Special Summons "Bear" in Attack Position. Sora then Normal Summons "Furnimal Lio". Shūzō notes that Sora used a Continuous Magic Card to Summon two monsters in one turn. Yuzu agrees and says Sora must be a good Duelist. She and Ayu agree that the monsters Sora Summoned are cute. As Yūya continues riding on "Discover Hippo", he wonders what got into the girls. Tatsuya and Futoshi warn Yūya to watch out in front of him. Yūya turns just in time to see a lake of juice right in front of him. "Discover Hippo" runs at the lake's edge, causing it and Yūya to fall in. As they surface, Sora declares the start of his Battle Phase. He attacks "Discover Hippo" with "Lio" as the monster leaps into the air and charges toward Yūya. " and negates the attack of "Lio".]] Yūya is shocked that "Lio" has more ATK than "Discover Hippo", but quickly regains his composure and says he was just kidding. He activates the Action Card, "Evasion", negating the attack. Yūya and "Discover Hippo" somersault away from the attack before it connects. Sora tells Yūya not to dodge, as it is unfair. Yūya tells him otherwise; this is an Action Duel after all. Futoshi asks how Yūya managed to pick up an Action Card at this point. Tatsuya realizes that Yūya found the card in the lake. Yūya confirms that Tatsuya is right. Yuzu, Ayu and Shūzō warn Yūya about something else in front of him. He looks ahead and he and "Discover Hippo" run straight into a cake roll. To everyone's relief, Yūya and "Discover Hippo" emerge from the top of the cake. Sora attacks "Discover Hippo" with "Bear". "Bear" jumps up, and aims for Yūya, but Yūya gets ready with another Action Card, much to Yuzu's excitement. Shūzō is stunned, wondering how Yūya knew the Action Card was in the cake. Yūya activates the Action Card, "Candy Shower". An orange orb shoots up to the sky and explodes, causing candy to rain down. Sora is in awe, but turns to find "Bear" eating a pile of candy in front of it. He asks why "Bear" is eating instead of attacking and Yūya explains that "Candy Shower" changes an attacking monster to Defense Position. Shocked, Sora ends his turn. He turns around and starts looking for an Action Card to use. trying to climb a house with the help of "Lio".]] Yūya starts his next turn, landing on cake batter after he draws. He looks up to find Sora trying to climb a house made out of waffle cones with the help of "Lio" and "Bear". Yūya and "Discover Hippo" dash ahead. As they do so, Sora tries to reach an Action Card, which is on the beak of a rooster wind vane. Before he can grab the card, a gust of wind blows the card to the ground. "Discover Hippo" runs and jumps, allowing Yūya to catch the card. He calls this a lucky catch as he lands. Sora calls this unfair. Since Yūya got a good card, he decides to introduce Sora to what everyone had been waiting for. Sora is excited and Yūya places "Timegazer Magician" in the left Pendulum Zone and "Stargazer Magician" in the right Pendulum Zone. Tatsuya and Futoshi are excited at the Pendulum Summon as well. Yūya explains that he can Pendulum Summon multiple monsters whose Levels are between 2 and 7 and chants, "Swing, Pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether!" He Pendulum Summons "Entermate Amenboat", "Entermate Sword Fish", and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". Sora calls the Pendulum Summon amazing. Yūya continues his turn and activates the effect of "Sword Fish", which reduces the ATK of an opponent's monster by 600. ".]] He targets "Lio" as multiple after-images of "Sword Fish" appear around it and surround "Lio". Yūya activates the Action Card he picked up earlier, "Nanana", increasing the ATK of a monster by 700 until the End Phase. He yells, "Entermate Nanana , lend me your strength!" as he places the card in his Duel Disk. The Nanana mascot appears and increases the ATK of "Odd-Eyes" to 3200. Tatsuya repeats the value in amazement. Yūya declares the start of of his Battle Phase and attacks "Lio" with "Odd-Eyes". "Odd-Eyes" charges at "Lio", before leaping up and destroying it with "Strike Burst of Spirals". The attack knocks Sora off the roof, but a pillow of marshmallows cushions his fall, reducing his Life Points to 1800. Shūzō exclaims that dealing 2200 damage in one attack is what a burning-hot Duel is all about. Futoshi exclaims he is getting the shivers, but realizes that "Odd-Eyes" should have dealt double the damage by its own effect. Tatsuya corrects him; it only works if "Odd-Eyes" is attacking a Level 5 or higher monster. Futoshi says he understands now, as "Lio" is Level 4. Yūya ends his turn, with the ATK of "Odd-Eyes" returning to 2500. telling Yūya that he will show him the full power of his Deck.]] Sora, lying on the marshmallow bed, is still unconscious. Ayu wonders if he is alright. Shūzō asks Yūya if the attack he just made was a little too hot-blooded, while Yuzu asks Yūya if he felt sorry for him . Yūya is confused because this is a Duel. Suddenly, they hear laughter from Sora. He wakes up and gets back on his feet, excited about the Pendulum Summon Yūya performed. He begins his next turn. After drawing, he says he will show Yūya the full power of his Deck. Yūya asks Sora what he means - was Sora not acting seriously until now? Sora tells Yūya to find out. He activates the effect of "Toypot" again, discarding "Instant Fusion". Sora chants, "What will come out, what will it be?" before he draws. The card is "Edge Imp Scissors", which is Special Summoned to Sora's field. Sora follows up with "Fusion", shocking Yūya. Sora decides to fuse "Edge Imp Scissors" with "Furnimal Bear". He chants, "Claws of the demon and fangs of the beast, become one and reveal to us your new form!" Futoshi asks what's going on and Tatsuya says this is a Fusion Summon - a player can fuse two monsters together to Special Summon a new one from the Extra Deck. Sora's Duel Disk crackles with yellow energy and opens to reveal the Extra Deck compartment. with "Scissors Bear" and "Toypot" confronting Yūya and "Discover Hippo".]] A card slips out and Sora takes it. He continues his chant with, "Come forth, horrifying beast that shreds all!" as he Fusion Summons "Death-Toy Scissors Bear". Yuzu notes that the monster Sora Summoned is a Fusion Monster. Ayu clings to Yuzu, scared of "Death-Toy Scissors Bear". Yuzu reassures her it will be okay, while Futoshi calls Fusion Summoning amazing; Tatsuya says this is the first time he saw a Fusion Summon. Sora grins and tells Yūya that he will show him what happens when he gets serious. Yūya starts to get determined to defeat Sora. Featured Duels Yūya Sakaki vs. Unknown Duelist Duel already in progress. Yūya's opponent controls "Tyrant Dragon" (CG Star 8/2900/2500). Yūya's turn Yūya places "Timegazer Magician" (Left Pendulum Scale 8) and "Stargazer Magician" (Right Pendulum Scale 1) in his Pendulum Zones. Yūya Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (CG Star 7/2500/2000) in Attack Position. "Odd-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Tyrant Dragon" through unknown means (Yūya's opponent: ? → 0 LP). Yūya Sakaki vs. Sora Shiun'in At the start of the Duel, the Field Magic Card "Wild West Duel Town" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel; however, Sora disliked the card and thus it was changed to "Sweets Island". It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Yūya Yūya Normal Summons "Entermate Discover Hippo" (CG Star 3/800/800). Turn 2: Sora Sora draws "Toypot" and subsequently activates it. Once per turn, he can discard a card to draw a card and reveal it, and if it is a Level 4 or lower monster, it is Special Summoned, otherwise it is discarded. Sora discards "Fusion Recovery" to draw "Furnimal Bear" and then Special Summon it (CG Star 3/1200/800). He then Normal Summons "Furnimal Lio" (CG Star 4/1600/1200). "Furnimal Lio" attacks "Discover Hippo", but Yūya finds and activates the Action Card "Evasion", negating the attack. "Furnimal Bear" attacks "Discover Hippo", but Yūya activates the Action Card "Candy Shower", switching "Furnimal Bear" to Defense Position. Turn 3: Yūya Yūya places "Timegazer Magician" (Left Pendulum Scale 8) and "Stargazer Magician" (Right Pendulum Scale 1) in his Pendulum Zones. Yūya Pendulum Summons "Entermate Amenboat" (CG Star 4/500/1600), "Entermate Sword Fish" (CG Star 2/600/600) and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (CG Star 7/2500/2000), all from his hand in Attack Position. He activates the effect of "Sword Fish", reducing the ATK of "Furnimal Lio" by 600 ("Furnimal Lio": 1600 → 1000/1200). He then activates the Action Card "Nanana", increasing the ATK of "Odd-Eyes" by 700 ("Odd-Eyes": 2500 → 3200/2000). "Odd-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Furnimal Lio" (Sora: 4000 → 1800 LP). Turn 4: Sora Sora activates the effect of "Toypot", discarding "Instant Fusion" to draw "Edge Imp Scissors" and then Special Summon it (CG Star 3/1200/800). He then activates "Fusion", fusing "Furnimal Bear" and "Edge Imp Scissors" to Fusion Summon "Death-Toy Scissors Bear" (CG Star 6/2200/1800) in Attack Position. ''Duel continues in the next episode''. List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Yūya Sakaki Sora Shiun'in Yūya's dream Action Fields Action Cards Flashbacks Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1